


Forever and Ever

by WrathoftheStag



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Future, Future Fic, Post-Book 3: Mockingjay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Proposals, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathoftheStag/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: A proposal of sorts, a declaration.  A Katniss and Peeta future ficlet about never letting go.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Forever and Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ivecarvedawoodenheart inspired by some Tumblr posts. Whee!

The screams still come. At night. Just when she thinks it’s okay, and that the past is behind her—is so much as a past like that can be—she has the dreams again.

Finnick, Madge, Boggs, Prim… always Prim. Forever and ever. She dreams of those long gone who visit her still.

But then it’s Peeta who centers her. Peeta, who holds her close as she lets herself cry. Katniss knows she can be vulnerable in front of Peeta. That’s when Katniss realized she’ll love Peeta forever. He’s the tenderness she wishes she could see in the world, in others, despite all the death that surrounded them both for so long.

So when she cries out at night, it’s Peeta who lets his heart beat for them both as he soothes her; comforts her. He reminds her of the good things they’ve done, tells her stories. And sometimes, she believes him.

**+**

They hadn’t really discussed it. It just sort of happened. One evening at dusk, they sat in a grassy patch just outside their home eating some bread and cheese.

Peeta tore off a chunk from the freshly baked loaf.

“I promise…” he said as he pressed the piece into her hand. 

He then stopped and bit his lip.

“What?” Katniss asked. “What is it?”

“I promise that I will always be here… to bake bread.”

Katniss smiled. “To bake bread?”

“Um, yes, for you. To bake bread for you,” Peeta said.

Katniss studied his face, his sweet, tender eyes—always so tender—and she understood what he was really saying.

“Oh.”

She leaned and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“I hope so,” she replied.

This was a declaration of forever and ever. A complete confirmation. Even though they both knew in their hearts long ago, neither had ever said anything outright.

“Wait,” Katniss said. 

She went inside to her mother’s old room and pulled the box from underneath the bed. She rummaged through it and there it was. Her father’s old ring. It had pained her to look at it, but now… well.

Peeta watched her curiously as she returned. She sat next to him and held out her hand.

“I want you to have this,” she said, almost a whisper.

Peeta looked at her hand and exhaled shakily.

“Thank you,” he said as he slipped it on. 

It was a little bit big, but it didn’t matter. They kissed while the sun finished setting, the sky purple and pink around them. Cradling them.

(Long ago, Katniss had heard someone say that dusk was described as the magic hour. She now understood why.)

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved THG for years. Not sure why it never occurred to me to write for it.
> 
> Come say hi [on Tumblr](https://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/post/630619285934538752/forever-and-ever).


End file.
